a life with no clue
by Princess-Anime
Summary: after her final battle with Galaxia Serena loses her memory.  Darien wants her back. but Serens's wish is to live a normal life, will Darien bring up the pastplease rate and review
1. Chapter 1

Serena was walking home from work. She had worked a double shift at the hotel. She looks around her and suddenly shivers go up and down her spine. She had then decided to walk through the park so that she was able to make it home faster.

She had turned left down the walkway, looking around. When she looks to her left, she notices a man and a woman standing there holding hands. She felt warm for some reason, yet all alone. She starts walking faster.

As she starts walking she sees a monster right in front of her, the monster so hideous that words are unable to describe. She froze in fear thinking that this is her end as the monster comes close, she run behind a tree. When she peeks around the corner she notices there are girls in sailor uniforms trying to fight the monster. She turns around and run for her safety. While hearing one of the fighters saying,

"Get Serena outta here!" screams one of the fighters.

The girl known as Serena runs faster thinking to herself _'how do they know my name, and why were they trying to protect me? Do I know them from somewhere?'_

Flashback

_After her final battle with Galaxia, she had return to her beloved Darien, and things were finally ok. They were to marry one day. While on a shopping trip for her wedding, someone had hit her while she was crossing the road. She woke up in a hospital, not knowing what had happened. Her memories where lost. But the rest of the girls, and her tuxedo mask, remembered her saying all she wanted was to be a normal teenager with a normal life, and no connection to the moon, or the moon kingdom. _

_It had taken a while but the girls finally agreed that they should let there friend live the normal life, and not interfere for fear that if they were around, they might bring back some of her memories. So they let her be._

End Flashback

Serena had finally gotten home. Out of breath she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She shoots her bag and purse on her couch. Since it is her 21st birthday, she had decided that she was going to find love the only thing that was missing from her perfect life. But tonight she was too tired to think about anything but what she had witnessed at the park on the way home. After hours of thinking, she had finally fallen asleep.

Dream

_Serena was in this outfit like she had seen the fighters in. But she was there leader. She was fighting a villain named Galaxia. And she had finally won the battle. Her daughter Rini was there also. And her fiancé Darien was holding her in the moon light. Everything seemed so real. She went to see her other friends, and when she turned around, she had decided to run into Darien's arms, but halfway there she was stopped, and hit from a car_

End Dream

She wakens up in a sweat. Thoughts of her dreams she had been having lately and what she had seen at the park seems too familiar. Serena wonders that maybe she did have a good life or any life in that matter before the accident. She needs to know more. She has to hunt down those fighters and that man from her dream.

She had known that what is going to do (look for the fighters, and the man in the cape, and mask) was going to be hard. Could they be in a secret society? Were they spies? The more she thought about it, the more lost she became. What were those monsters they were fighting? Have they always been around? Where were they coming from? After all of these thoughts come to mine, she decides that she needs a break.

She grabs her coat and heads out of her apartment. She makes sure that her doors are locked before heading out.

As Serena walks past Crown Café she sees the arcade. She has strong feelings about that arcade. Serena starts to think about the arcade and why are things so familiar yet confusing when she bumps into someone. She looks up to see a very handsome man with jet black hair and icy blue eyes. She feels herself blush looks down to hide her blush.

"Serena, I am really sorry."

"it's o-wait how did you know my name?" She asks the man in front of her.

" I used to tutor your little brother for school. I've seen pictures of you around the house." He smiles at her.

" Oh you help Sammy with his school work." She blushes. "That's good; I barely talk to them any more. My job takes up way to much of my time. By the way, since you know my name, what is yours?" she asks.

"Well Serena, my name is Darien. Well I gotta go now meat-ball head" The man laughs and walks away, leaving her to her thoughts. Just as she thinking a memory comes back to her.

Memory

_Serena, had placed her head on Darien's lap, saying we are family now Darien_

End Memory

Serena shakes her head trying to get the image out of her head. She looks over at the café and goes in.

She walks into the café and notices that there are four girls who looked familiar. She turns to her right and finds a booth closest to the windows. She can feel the girls eyes staring at her.

"Do you think she knows?" Asks one of the girls who has long brown hair.

" I doubt it, but we have to keep a close eye on her, she is still our Princess, and we have to protect her without her knowing it." Replies the blonde hair one.

"Do you think she knows about her and Darien?" The brown hair girl asks again.

"Geeez Lita, she doesn't remember anything." The black hair tells Lita.

"It's true, and we have to keep it that way, she is doing very well for herself, and I don't wanna ruin it for her." The blue hair replies to them.

Serena turns around quickly "Can you please stop staring at me? It is kind of creepy."

A man with short blonde hair comes to her table and gives her a milkshake. He looks down at her.

"Hey Serena I haven't seen you around here in ages." He tells her. Serena looks at him a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Serena it's Andrew, I have known you since you started coming here at 14."

"Oh my god. You know me from before. Sit down; I have a few questions I wanna ask you."

Andrew – well... I can't right now, I am getting your friends Lunch ready

Serena – is Molly here too?...

Andrew – no silly, I mean Rei, Lita, Mina, and Amy.

Serena – who are they?

Andrew – Sere, they are your friends.

Serena – I have no Idea who you are talking about

Andrew – ok if you want to play games, then I will talk to you later

Serena – wait!!!!

Andrew had left her table, and Serena had put her head down, and faced towards the window. She drank her milkshake, and left the money, and left.

Darien was walking down the street, getting mad at himself, for almost ruining everything to the girl he loves. He called Lita, telling her what had happened. Lita told him to go for it. If she can fall in love with him, without remembering her past things would be a little bit better.

Darien had taken her advice, and ran out the door, to hunt down his Princess, his one True Love. He had to be careful on how to do this. He couldn't risk to slip and mess this up. Over the past couple of years he had noticed that she only goes to the places where people wouldn't know who she is. He looked at his watch, 2 p.m. he knew she would be in the Hotel restaurant where she worked. He dug in his pockets, he had enough for his lunch. He started racing to the hotel, until he passed an ATM. He though just to be on the safe side. He went to it, and had taken out some more money. It was 15 mins later he arrived at the hotel restaurant. He waited at the hostess booth waiting to be seated. He was in luck, when his waitress was in fact Serena.

Darien- Hi there, what is on special for lunch?

Serena – today, we have some clam chowder for the soup of the day, and any kind of sandwich to go with it.

Darien – ok I will take that,

Serena – and to drink ??

Darien – I will have a soda please.

Serena looked at him, trying to hid the fact she was blushing. Thinking to herself, how did I get the cute guy today?

Darien – I have a question to ask you

Serena –ok?

Darien – I have reservations at the French restaurant across town, and was wondering if you would like to come with me?

Serena – I don't know what to say, it is not every day I get asked out by a total hunk

Darien blushes

Serena – oh my god, did I say that out loud?

Darien - so I guess I will meet you there, it is at 7 tonight

Serena – yeah that would be nice

Darien – ok cool, but Sere, I have to leave now

Serena – what about your lunch

Darien – it's ok, here is a tip for having to put up with me

Serena – thank you Darien

Darien had gotten out of his chair, and slowly walked to the door, thinking to himself, I have a date with the girl I love, and she has no clue, that it is our destiny to be together.

After Darien had left, Serena had started thinking about this mysterious man named Darien. She thought that maybe after there date she would remember more of her past. She had gotten to excited for her date that she had signed out early from work.


	2. Chapter 2

Lita was walking down the road, he head was in the clouds thinking about Andrew. She was on her way to a sailor scouts meeting, then she bumped into someone. She fell backwards on her bottom, and looked down at the ground apologizing continuously. She heard a familiar voice saying. Sorry just as many times back. She looked up to a girl about her age long blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Serena" she whispered

The Girl look up and saw a tall girl around her age, just staring in her eye's. The girls, name was Lita, she had brown hair in a pony-tail on top of her head. And the cutest pink rose earrings. She looked at the browned haired girl was just sat there in shock. The Browned haired girl jumped up.

I am so sorry, Serena said, but I have this feeling that I know you from somewhere, so can you please tell me your name. I don't have many friends. Since I am always studying.

The browned haired girl just sat there in amazement and shock. " well my name is Lita" she was unsure how to answer the next question but she came up with something out of the blue " we went to high school together, and you must have seen me around there in cooking class or something "

Lita was about to go on and talk to her old friend Serena when the she had noticed that Serena was on the ground. Lita Panicked she grabbed Serena pulled her close to her body and started yelling " SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1 "

When Serena had awakened she was in the hospital. Lita was there with her, waiting for her to wake up. Lita knew that something had happened and she was going to find out. So she asked " Serena what happened to you out there "

Serena was still looking around shock at what had happened, she turned to her new friend with a little bit of fear in her eyes she said I have no idea, I remember hearing you talking, then all of a sudden this image comes back to me. And when I had snapped out of it.. I felt very faint and weak. Oww.. I must have hit my head, cause I can feel a bump.

Lita was wondering what kinda of image she saw, even though she was to afraid to ask Serena knew she wanted to know

Serena looked at Lita straight in the eye and said," ok.. here is what my vision was about"

------------------------------Flashback---------------------------

Serena was in her junior high school uniform, when she was peeking around the bushes, and her friend Melvin had appeared. He was informing Serena about the new high school transfer, and how dangerous she was. But Serena was not afraid at all...she just overlooked his reasons, and very carefully made her was over there. She was scared when the new girl turned around real quick. They introduced themselves. Her name was Lita

-----------------------------End Flashback----------------------------

Lita just sat there, unsure of what to say. Should she tell her yeah they have met before or make up a lie, and say it must have been her imagination

While Lita was sitting there contemplating on what to do about the new situation. Serena turned around and said, "Jupiter you can tell me anything" with that she snapped out of her dazed, and look at Lita. Lita just looked her Serena and said " what did you say?" Serena looked at her and said what I never said anything" Lita got a little nervous so she made up and excuse to leave.

Lita had to tell the rest of the gang of what had happened today. She had arrived at the temple Rei and the others were waiting for a reason of why Lita was late. After a while the girls understood why she was late.

" she had a vision about me, I wonder if Darien brang up any visions or memories about her past." Lita was wondering out loud

Amy was shocked to hear such news she screamed " WHAT?.. HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN TALKING?. WHAT IS HAPPENING BETWEEN THEM? I SURE HOPE THAT THEY DONT DATE OR THAT MAY RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!!"

Lita was taken aback by this. She had told them everything even about there potential date tonight. After hearing about the date everyone had taken off to find Darien, or if no luck there spy on there date

Serena was now able to leave the hospital when she remembered her date. Since she was downtown already and the restaurant was just around the corner, she had decided to just go out and buy a new dress, and go out and get her hair done at a stylists. Finally it was time for her date. She had started on her way to the restaurant. When she arrived she noticed Lita was there with 3 other girls. She ran to her yelling " what are you doing here? Do u have a date too?"

Lita said she was here only to pick up some supper for her and her friends. Serena was satisfied with that answer so she trotted off to the table where Darien was. There date was going fine. Then a monster came crashing through the wall. He looked at Serena and said "I thought I finished you off years ago."

This was news to Serena when all of a sudden 4 fighters came out of no where to fight the monster. Darien ushered Serena out of the restaurant. She look up at the moon, and she had this feeling she should be in there too fighting the monster. The fighter in the green dress came running out yelling at Serena. " Serena take this and run" Serena caught the flying object and looked at it was a pink locket. She grabbed it and ran. When she turned the corner there it was again. Takin steps closer and closer to Serena. She stood there in shock, when something came over her. She held the locket in the air and yelled MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!.. and with that she transformed. The rest of the scouts ran around the corner to where the monster was they had seen Serena transform. They had fear of what may happen. But in the middle of her transformation the monster grabbed her, and stopped her. He picked her up with his right hand. His right green, and black scaly hand. His nails were piercing her body when she fell limp. Darien had to protect his princess so he jump the monster, and he dropped Serena. She looked up to see her date fighting with a monster, when he pulled out a rose. Serena was about to scream, when the monster fell to the ground. She looked around. The fighters were gone. Her date was trying to help her up. When she looked into his eyes. She whispered. " My prince, how I missed you". Then she collapsed and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena had awaked the next morning in her own apartment. Seiya was sitting next to her. She was a little confused to what had happened the night before. She asked Seiya but his response was I was told that you had a few to many and were dropped off here. Serena recalled not having any drinks. She remember the monster, and her date Darien holding her close. But she remembered one thing specifically she had called him her prince. Seiya kissed her on the forehead and let her be.

------------------Flashback----------------

After leaving Earth, when the great Battle with Galaxia was over, Seiya had to say good bye to his Serena. While in there own Kingdom Seiya wanted to go back to Earth to see her. His queen knew how he felt, so she had made him a proposal. He can go back to Earth but with no memories what so ever. Or he can live here in there own kingdom with all the precious memories he had of her. He decided to take a chance and go back to Earth, maybe there bond will bring them back together. With that he was granted his wish and sent back to Earth with no memory at all. And he found an apartment. A few days later a beautiful girl name Serena moved in next to him. They instantly became best friends since they have no memory of there past.

--------------End Flashback -----------------

Darien was at a scout meeting with the other girls to discuss what had happened to Serena the night before.

Lita – did you hear what she said just before she blacked out?

Amy- yeah she looked right at Darien, and said she missed her Prince

Darien – I wonder if she remembers any of it when she had awakened up this morning

Rei- well when I dropped her off you will never guess who I saw there. Like I mean her next door neighbour.

Everyone in unison – who?

Rei –Seiya!!... but the thing is he didn't even recognize me.

Mina –oh my god no way?. I wonder if he would remember me?

Amy – I doubt it he would have remember Rei last night.

Darien – all I need to know is if what if she gets her memory back. I mean she did want to live a normal life. Would she be mad at us? I think we should all keep an eye on her. She knows Lita. So I propose that only Lita and I talk to her

Every – agreed

Serena had finally awoken to Seiya cooking lunch. She looked at the time, and realized she had to be at work in 40 minutes. She quickly ate, ran outside and hailed a taxi down. She then rushed to work. Her boss was a little concerned for she had been a little off lately.

He walked over to her quietly for Serena was deep in though " Serena are you ok?" Serena replied with " a lot has happened lately, and I am still trying to grasp it " . Manuel ( her boss) looked at her and said take the day off. Don't worry it will be paid for. Serena turned and gave him a big hug anf left the restaurant to head home for the day.

On her way home from work, she looked at the Park she remembered that is where she had witnessed her first monster. She felt those chills go up and down her spine. She decided to walk along the street where she knew she was safe. When she hit the first set of cross walks she turned right, and bumped right into Mina. Being flabbergasted about the whole situation she apologized and started walking away. Serena had a feeling about this one particular person, and decided to follow her. Mina knew Serena was right behind her trying to catch up, so she turned down an alleyway, transformed into Sailor Venus, and jumped the building before Serena was able to see where she went.

Sailor Venus looked down at the crowd of people thinking to herself. I should watch it more often. A few more slips like that and Rei would bite my head off. But she was my best friend before. We were always there for each other. It is not fair that Lita and Darien get to talk to her but I don't. But what if she started talking to me. Then I would have to respond right?

Sailor Venus jumped back down into the alleyway and de-transformed back into Mina. She started following Serena. She had turned down the next alley. Serena felt scared. She went to grab her cell phone from her pocket, when she found a pink locket. She stared at it for some time. Thinking about the night prior. She had used this and said some magic words and started turning into one of those fighters she keeps seeing. She wondered of this was her key to her past. She looked into her other pocket, and grabbed her cell, and called Molly. No answer. " go figure, when I need her most she is not there" she turned around quickly to see a blonde girl around her age spying on her. Her hair was so long it ran down to her legs. About mid thigh, and she had a red ribbon in her hair tied into a bow.

Serena turned around to keep going down the alleyway, when a monster jumped in front of her, it looked exactly the same at the night before. She got scared, she heard someone yell " Venus Star Power", and with that a girl, who looks like a everyday normal girl was transforming into a fighter from the park. Serena ran. When she got home, Seiya had went back to his apartment to take a nap.

The phone rang

Serena tip-toed over to it, she picked it up

And in a very creepy voice, a male voice, spoke " Serenity, I am coming for your Crystal, and no one can stop me. Do you know who this is?

Serena just sat there terrified and replied with a whisper " who are you?"

The man answered " I am the King of the Dark underworld, Marzhio" and with that he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, but I had been really busy lately. but the next chapter is up. please review, it makes me want to write more. **

* * *

Serena was now unstable about the whole situation. She had to call someone. She knew her Neighbour Seiya was taking a nap. She was scared to leave the apartment. Serena was so unsure of what had happened, that she was... lost.

Serena walked over to the couch. Looked around then sat down. She put her head in her hands. She kept thinking about this Crystal that was mentioned in the phone call which had just happened. She went to the bathroom to take a bath and think things over.

Another monster had appeared at the mall. The girls were there fighting the monster. Rei screamed " where are all these monsters coming from?" the other girls were still fighting as hard as they could. Tuxedo mask finally showed up to help the girls, when a man in a black cape, showed up. Everyone stopped fighting the monster as the monster disappeared when the man came. Everyone was staring at the man.

Marzhio – where is the Crystal?

Mina –what do you know about the Silver Crystal.

Marzhio – I know all about the Silver Crystal. I have conquered many over Galaxies. I have all but one Crystal. I need the Silver Crystal, so I can unleash my army of men from the Underworld. Along with getting the Silver Crystal, I have a life to take avenge for. I am sure you heard of my sister. Queen Beryl?

Darien – Beryl!!

Marzhio launched his attack, when it had sent everyone flying, and when they were on the ground trying to get up. He had disappeared.

Serena was in the tub at home when she had heard someone knocking at her door. She was scared so she went to her closet and grabbed a baseball bat. She opened the door slowly. Held the bat with her right hand. Swung it behind her head, and when she jumped out from behind the door she swung it.

Someone yelled as they held her head in pain. Serena looked down. She jumped to him and apologized for her actions.

Serena – Seiya I am so sorry.

Seiya – what happened? Are you ok? I mean you look very tense.

Seiya looked at Serena realizing that she was only wearing a towel. Serena blushed and jumped back into her apartment. She ran into her room to get dressed, as Seiya walked into the living room.

Serena then came from her room and sat next to Seiya telling him everything that had happened.

Serena – I'm sorry, but I think I need some fresh air.

With that she walked out of her apartment. She decided to walk around the block. She was now outside and she turned right. She got to the lights when she was drawn to go straight. So she went with her gut. She started walking. She was at the Temple, slowly walked up the stairs. Serena saw a light on in one of the rooms. She walked over to the window, when she heard someone talking. She knew that voice. It was Darien

Darien – we need to find a way to protect Serena from this new villain. She is my true love, and I need her to be safe.

Mina – I saw her today. She kept following me so I turned into the alleyway transformed, and jumped on top of the building. I think she might have recognized me.

Amy – Mina she is bound to run into all of us. We just have to walk by her like we don't know her

Serena heard them talking. But wanted to be in there, she felt safe with Darien. She also wanted to know what they knew about this Silver Crystal.

Rei – did you guys hear that? I heard someone at the window.

Serena was still thinking to herself, that she did not hear what had been said. The window opened. There stood a shocked Serena, and a very shocked Lita. Serena's cheeks turned red. She went into a trance like state, and then passed out

Serena had awakened, in a room full of people. She looked at everyone saying that she wanted to live a normal life. She looked around, their eyes were all surprised that she said that.

Darien – Serena are you ok?

Serena looked up at Darien "My sweet Prince, why did you shut me out of your life? I thought you loved me. And my friends, why did you leave me all alone. I was all alone" she started crying " you guys left me all alone."

The girls were still in shocked. She had her memories back. Her past was returned to her. She knew. The crystal appeared in her hands, then it encased itself into her locket. She had gotten up. She had to run. Run as fast as she could. She felt abandoned. She looked up and Mina.

Serena – Seiya!!!... he is here. He is my best friend.

Mina – how come he never told you of your past.

Serena – well, the reason me and Seiya got along so well, it caused he lost his memories also. We had each other because we both knew how each other felt.

Rei – that would explain it. I dropped you off at your place and he answered your door. He told me you guys were neighbours.

Serena - yeah when I moved out on my own, a few days later he moved in. We helped each other out so many times. He was there for me when no one else was

Darien – Serena truth be told. We were always there. We just never noticed that man. We kept behind the scenes. We did not want to bring up your past. We had a very difficult decision to make when you had your accident. Serena I love you. You gotta look at this through our position.

Serena looked around at all her friends. She was thankful to have them back. But what would she do about Seiya? Her best friend who loves her as much as she loves Darien. Things would be different. She had her identity which she now had to hide. She got up. " I have to go home now, Seiya is waiting for me. " then she remembered why she went on her walk. " who is Marzhio?. He called me at my apartment asking for my crystal."

Everyone just sat there looking at her. Wondering where to start.

* * *

**the next chapter will be up as soon as I can write again. but keep the reviews coming. it will speed things up**


	5. Chapter 5

Seiya was at Serena's making her a meal to maybe help her relax. He knew that Serena loved food. So he had prepared a 5 star meal. 15 minutes after the dinner finished cooking Serena walked in her apartment. He looked up at her. " Serena, how are you feeling?"

Serena was still kind of in shock. But once she smelt the aroma of the food her worries had left her little blonde head. Seiya sure did cook a good meal. Serena was wondering how she should tell her best friend about her past. Seiya was sitting on the other side of the table watching Serena sort through her thoughts. Serena looked at Seiya straight in the eye. She was about to tell him everything that she remembered from her past, but before she was able to say anything, he walked towards her, kissed her on the forehead, and said" I should go for tonight. Looks like you need some time to think."

Seiya walked out the door and next door to his apartment. Serena had many thoughts running through her head. Maybe she shouldn't tell Seiya, it would just make complications about everything. As she sat there at her kitchen table she made up her mind. She wasn't going to tell Seiya. But she was going to tell him a lie so that she is able to go back to her Prince Darien. That's it, her mind was made up. After which she went to bed.

Serena was unable to sleep, so she thought that maybe she would be more comfortable at Darien's place. She got dressed. She wanted to look cute so she wore her pink skirt, and white t-shirt that hugged her curves. She put her shoes on, and opened the door. She started walking quietly down the hall for Seiya had in her words "super sonic hearing" . after about 10 minutes of walking quietly around the building, she finally made it outside. She hailed down a taxi, and instructed the driver to Darien's.

Darien was awake the entire time since he had been home. His thoughts were on Serena. He needed coffee, he walked over to the kitchen and made some fresh coffee for what it looks like a long night. He started on his way back to the couch when he heard a knock at the door. "who could be here at this hour?" he asked himself. He opened the door slowly, only to see his Serena standing there.

He opened his arms in a loving embrace, Serena ran into them, like she had before her accident.

Serena looked up " can I stay here tonight with you " she asked him

Darien's eyes lit up with joy, he said yes of course. They walked over to the couch and started watching a movie, when they fell asleep.

The next morning when they had awakened, they both knew they had to talk. About her past, about what has been happening while she did not have her memories, and finally about ... them.

Darien – Serena? So much has happened since your, well... your accident.

Serena – I know, but I need to know what has been happening, like, I lost my sailor life, and I am missing out, like my friends, and you.

Darien – but you also had Seiya, now I want to ask you a question.

Serena – yes Darien what is it.

Darien – are you and Seiya, well... have you guys been together?

Serena blushed, and then replied, "No we haven't, but I know he loves me, and he has been trying to ask me out for quite some time now, but deep down inside, I knew that I should be with someone else."

Darien then blushed at her last comment, "ok? Well then I have one final question, what about us?"

Serena – well I would like to... well... I would like us to be together once again. Darien I love you.

Darien looked at his princess, and smiled. He looked at her straight in the eye, and asked " Serena how did you memories come back to quickly?"

Serena – Darien to tell you the truth, I have no clue. I mean I left my apartment to take a walk around the block, and get some fresh air, but I was drawn to go straight, so I followed my senses. I saw the temple and felt a little bit at ease. So I walked up the stairs, and noticed a light on. I know I shouldn't have been eves dropping, but I had to know what was happening. I heard you guys talking about me, so I stayed to hear what had to be said, and then you guys came to the window, I was shocked! Then I blacked out. When I woke up I remembered everything, but instead of being happy, I wanted to get mad at you guys for leaving me all alone when I needed you most.

Darien got up and walked around the table and hugged Serena. It is the one thing she needed to make her feel better

Rei – hey you guys. I think we should talk about Marzhio while Serena is not here

The girls were at Crown Cafe. They told Serena about the new villain, but they needed to discuss it amongst themselves. Amy brought out the paper, as they all talked about the new villain. Here is what was on the paper

Name: Marzhio

Where did he come from : the underworld

What does he want : the Silver Crystal

Why does he need it : he already obtained the other crystals from the universe. He needs all the crystals to bring his men from the underworld to take over the entire Universe

Who is in Danger :... Serena.

Serena and Darien had decided to walk around before meeting the girls at the arcade's cafe. He was in heaven. Her world was hers again. She had her Prince, she had her friends, and she had her identity back. She was one of the happiest girls on Earth. What more could she want. Nothing.

She thought to herself that once she had met up with the girls, afterwards she would have to go home and talk to Seiya. She had no clue why she was trying to avoid him. It was not like they are an item. Then why was it so hard for her? Well reason number one. He loved her. Reason number two, she knew her past, and her memories were back, and finally reason number three, she didn't want to keep secrets from him.

Serena and Darien finally made it to the Cafe, and they all had there meeting. She was then walking back home to talk to Seiya. She made it to her building, and walked upstairs. When she opened the door there was a man there, waiting for her. His voice sounded so familiar.

Marzhio – I am here for your Crystal Sailor Moon.

Seiya was walking in the door when the man picked Serena up with ease and jumped out the window, what was he suppose to do? Call the cops?. That would be an interesting story, he could hear it now, yeah my neighbour was picked up by a man who jumped out the window. Yeah, then would get sent to the institution, but what else was he suppose to do. He heard a knock and he saw to faces who looked familiar but did not ring a bell

It was Yaten, and Taiki.

Yaten – Seiya, we need you back.

Seiya – Back? Back where?

* * *

**ok sorry guys that it sort of drags on. but I had this idea, and then it lead to another one. but yeah.. keep the reviews coming.. it inspires me to write more. **

**I hope this Chapter answers any questions you may have had in the last Chapter.. thanx**

**don't forget to review..!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

hey friends, sorry about not updating sooner. but I hit a major writers block. sorry if there are any mistakes and grammar. I need some more ideas plz help

disclamer : I do not own Sailor Moon. but in my dreams I do

* * *

The scouts were at the temple. Having a good time. They knew they had to talk about the new mission at hand. "this new villain is after the silver crystal. But why?" asked Lita. They all sat there trying to think of reasons to why the Crystal was at stake again. They had to keep and eye on Serena. They couldn't let anything happen to her. Darien was sitting on the computer chair when something hit him. His heart was aching. He felt like it had been ripped from his very own chest. Then it went away. He looked down to see if there was any damage done. he opened the shirt while the girls just sat there and stared in confusion. He looked down to see nothing was wrong. "Serena, we need to find her."

Seiya was still at Serena's apartment. " Please we have to go find her." Yaten replied not yet. We need you back. "Back? Back where? What about Serena? I need to find her." Taiki explained." We cant get her yet. We have to wait. We need you back Fighter." And with that they left.

Terror broke out in the streets. The scouts were no where to be found. Marzhio was out with his underworld's men. They were looking for something. But what was it. At the temple the girls and Darien decided to leave and check out Serena's place. See how things were happening. As they passed Main Street, they noticed all the lifeless bodies laying around the sidewalks and streets. Amy ran to them seeing if the citizens were going to be ok. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH...HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!!!!" right then and there the scouts transformed. They ran and turned the corner to see Marzhio picking up a person, and shooting them on the ground. The scouts tried fighting him. But he shot them all to the ground with relative ease. Jupiter was not ready to give up just like that so she jumped up to her feet, and ran towards the mean bastard. She raised her left fist, and shot it at him with all her might. He dodged it at easily as it was shot. Mars just sat there and stared at her with disbelief. Ami turned on her Personal Computer to try to figure out his weak spot. Mars shot up and ran towards him as well. She figured it was the two of them on one. Mina gasped as she seen what was behind his back. A cape. Just like tuxedo mask. When the cape flew up. She saw something sparkle. Almost like the silver crystal. "Serena" she whispered to herself. Her crystal was in the hands of this mad man. She screamed for everyone to stop. All the scouts just stared at there blonde friend. She had tears running down her face. Jupiter ran towards him again for setting Venus into tears when he disappeared.

Jupiter- Venus are you ok?.. what happened?

Venus – the Crystal I saw the crystal. He has it. Luna what are we going to do now?

Luna – I think we should have a meeting. Something about this doesn't add up.

At the temple the girls started talking

Rei- Mina if you saw the crystal, then where is Serena?

Mina – well without the crystal, she could die, remember Fiore. We lost her when the crystal broke.

Luna – but girls if he has the crystal then why is he still tormenting the citizens.

Amy - that's right. What else does he need other then Serena's Crystal.

Lita finally spoke up and said "Luna is there another Silver crystal?"

Luna and the other girls just sat there and thought.

Seiya was with Taiki and Yaten. They walked Seiya into a dark room. They had turned on the lights and saw there princess. She held out her hand and within her palm sat a mysterious orb. Seiya was curious about the orb so he picked it up. The Princess smiled. "im sorry but we need you fighter" the little orb exploded, and Seiya was found on the ground. " take him to his chambers until he wakes up. His memories will be intact" the princess got up and walked out of the little room.

Serena was still in the underworld, many thoughts were going through her head. Well more like questions. Who? What? When? Questions like these were putting Serena into a shocked like state. When were her friends coming to save her.

Another Youma was on the streets grabbing people, asking them for the crystal. The scouts were there. Amy asked out of fear " you have the crystal, why do you keep coming back to harm everyone." The youma looked at them and said. " I only have half" he disappeared. "HALF!?!?!?"

* * *

Plz review. I need to know if I should continue this story... thanx

p.s. sorry for not updating sooner... but I totally got caught up in some other stories on here... geez ppl are good writers. my next story is going to be Yaoi in the digimon group

Princess-anime


End file.
